


Do You Think It's Sexy?

by mukeofficial



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeofficial/pseuds/mukeofficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael rolled his eyes. Of course Luke couldn’t be sexy for more than two minutes. Luke was actually a massive nerd trapped in a giant sex god’s body, and Michael would be jealous if he wasn’t so hard in his jeans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Think It's Sexy?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic since having writer's block for almost a month, and I'm very proud of it! I hope you all love it. :)

“Fuck.” Luke said under his breath as his hand desperately searched for the door knob. His body was hot and wet from sweat, and more importantly, pressed against Michael. The black haired boy loved every second of it. He giggled as he ran his hands up the younger boy’s back, kissing the corner of Luke’s mouth. The blond boy smiled when Michael did this, taking the opportunity to press his lips against Michael’s again, like they had been doing all night.

Michael nearly fell into the room when the door was finally opened. He felt Luke’s hand find the small of his back to hold him close to the younger boy, whispering a “Got you.” into Michael’s mouth. The pale boy laughed as he kissed Luke again, slipping his tongue into his mouth as he blindly walked backwards into the room.

This thing they were doing – this thing they had – all started a month or two prior, one night when both boys had consumed a little too much alcohol and had completely let go of their inhibitions, ending the night with Luke giving Michael the most incredible head he had ever received. The next morning was surprisingly not awkward, both Michael and Luke agreeing it was fun and that they wanted to do it again, sober or not.

So this is how the majority of their nights had been ending since then. It was something new and invigorating that both boys couldn’t believe they had wasted so much time _not_ doing. Sometimes they’d fuck, sometimes they’d exchanged hand jobs, and sometimes they’d just kiss lazily for hours on end until they fell asleep in each other’s arms. Show nights usually ended in the latter, both boys too exhausted and out of energy to partake in anything that required more effort that kissing.

Tonight was different. They had a few days before their next show in LA, and they were at a house party that Calum and Ashton had dragged them too. Michael would usually complain, but after observing the way Luke had been staring at him all night – looking hungrily at Michael with eyes full of lust – the black haired boy decided he actually was glad he came.

It got even better when Luke grabbed Michael’s hand and pulled him out of the sea of people, into an empty side room and attached his lips to Michael’s neck. Michael breathed out, immediately content with the feeling of Luke’s lips and hands on him, holding him against the wall. Even when Luke began to suck on the most sensitive part of Michael’s neck, making the older boy gasp and grip Luke’s hips, Michael smiled at how peaceful he felt with the younger boy touching him.

They only made out for a little longer before Luke’s hand was palming Michael’s cock through his jeans, the older boy whining at the feeling.

“Luke, we have to take this somewhere else, I –”

Luke removed his hand from Michael’s dick and grabbed the older boy’s wrist instead, smirking at him. “I was hoping you would say that.”

5 minutes later, after Luke led Michael up the stairs and down the hall, they stumbled into the room. Michael took his lips off Luke’s to analyze the room briefly. The first thing he noticed was a large bed on the side of the room, with a very large mirror placed on the wall directly beside it. He looked at it for a minute before returning his eyes to Luke, raising an eyebrow.

“That’s a little kinky.” Michael said, motioning towards the conveniently placed mirror.

Luke grinned, glancing up at it. “I went around the house once right when we got here. I thought you might like this room.”

The older boy’s eyes widened as he chuckled. “So THAT’S where you went when you disappeared? To search the house for a room that we could hookup in?!”

Luke laughed with him, nodding, but Michael could tell his cheeks were turning a little red. “D-Do you think it’s sexy?”

Michael’s heart suddenly felt a swell of affection at the thought of Luke trying to find a room that Michael would like, and would turn him on. A warm smile grew on his face as he looked into Luke’s eyes, while saying “Yeah, it is sexy. I like it.”

“Good.” Luke said simply, kissing Michael without warning and then grabbing his hips, pushing him towards the bed. Now _there’s_ the confident Luke Michael was used to. Michael placed one hand on the pack of Luke’s neck and the other on Luke’s back as the blond boy lowered Michael onto the bed, immediately covering the older boy’s body with his own as they continued to make out. Luke was hot – in every sense of the term – and Michael loved it, pulling Luke closer so his body was pressed completely against Michael, so the black haired boy could feel every bit of heat leaving Luke’s body.

Michael then decided that he hated clothes. They were such an inconvenience, especially at times like this, when Michael _could_ be feeling Luke’s hot sweaty body against his own instead of two layers of clothing between them. His hand found the bottom of the back of Luke’s shirt and pushed it up, feeling the damp smooth skin of the blond boy’s back, the feeling on his fingertips going straight to his throbbing cock that was placed next to Luke’s. In need of some relief, Michael thrusted his hips upward into Luke’s, the younger boy breaking their kiss then to moan into Michael’s mouth at the surprise.

“Can we get naked?” Michael asked, taking the opportunity of their mouths not being connected.

Luke grinned. “Now why would we want to do that?”

Michael rolled his eyes. _Of course_ Luke couldn’t be sexy for more than two minutes. Luke was actually a massive nerd trapped in a giant sex god’s body, and Michael would be jealous if he wasn’t so hard in his jeans. “So that we can fuck, that’s why.”

Luke looked like he was thinking for a second, and then shrugged. “I guess that’s a valid reason.”

“Shut up, oh my god.” Michael shook his head, though he was smiling. “You’re the biggest loser I’ve ever met.”

“You love me.” Luke retorted, wriggling his eyebrows at Michael.

The thought of what he really wanted to respond with marinated in Michael’s mind, and for the first time that night the older boy was nervous. In the end, he thought _fuck it,_ and decided to say his risky thought anyways.

“I do.” Michael said, smiling with his mouth shut.

He originally thought Luke would roll his eyes – or even worse, get freaked out and leave – but instead the younger boy looked speechless, in a good way. He laughed a little and placed a peck on Michael’s lips before sitting up. Michael was a little annoyed that Luke didn’t say it back, but knew he was probably being stupid. Luke most likely thought he was kidding – which Michael wasn’t even sure if he was or not – so it was nothing Michael should be offended by. He was about to either fuck or be fucked, and the last thing he needed on his mind was whether or not he really loved Luke and if Luke loved him back. They weren’t even dating, for fucks sake, why should he ever assume Luke feels that way about him?

Michael distracted himself from these thoughts by beginning to pull his shirt off, but Luke stopped him.

“I want to undress you.” Luke said,

Michael was confused. “What? That doesn’t make sense. This will take so much longer –”

“I think you’ll be alright.” Luke replied, pushing Michael’s shirt up, waiting until Michael finally gave in and sat up so the younger boy could pull it over his head. Luke smiled while eyeing down Michael’s bare torso, running a hand down the middle of it. Michael gulped at how intimate this felt, more sensual than sexual; something Michael and Luke didn’t usually do when they did this. It was almost always needy and fast without touches like this, and it made Michael squirm a little.

“Jesus, Luke,” Michael breathed out, getting the younger boy’s attention. Not wanting to seem like a sap, the black haired boy quickly added. “If my dick isn’t out of my pants in the next ten seconds, it might die. That’s not an over exaggeration.”

Luke genuinely laughed at this, hiding his face in the older boy’s neck. Michael laughed with him, unable to not join Luke whenever he laughs.

“Here lies Michael’s dick. RIP.” Luke giggled, and this time Michael did roll his eyes.

“See, we were almost there.” Michael complained. “You _almost_ got me completely naked and painfully hard beneath you, but then you had to go and say shit like that. Now I’m limp as a noodle and it’s ALL YOUR FAULT!”

“Unless I’m crazy, I’m pretty sure _this_ –” Michael gasped as Luke grabbed his dick through his pants and squeezed. “is not what anyone would classify has limp.”

“Shut up.” Michael said simply, grinding up into Luke’s hand.

“You’re a bad liar.” Luke smiled as he moved his hands to grab the waistband of Michael’s jeans and pants, pulling them both down in a swift motion.

Michael winced as his freed dick met the cool air, slapping against his pale tummy. Luke eyed Michael’s cock only for a second before completely pulling off michael’s jeans and pants, removing the older boy’s shoes and socks as well. Michael sighed happily as he rested his hands behind his head, smiling down at Luke ad the end of the bed.

“I’ll admit this is nice.” Michael stated. “I get to relax while you do all the work.”

The black haired boy expected Luke to roll his eyes or maybe even flick Michael’s leg, but instead the blond boy just stared at him with huge hungry eyes. Before Michael could react in any way, Luke was on him again, climbing up Michael’s body and kissing him so deeply that the pale boy almost forgot how to breathe.

“You’re so fucking hot, you know that, Mikey?” Luke whispered into Michael’s mouth, the older boy beginning to feel goosebumps form all over his body. He shut his eyes and moaned lightly into Luke’s mouth, the compliment going straight to his dick, along with the weight of Luke on top of him. “Can’t fucking wait to make love to you tonight.”

Michael’s eyes shot open. Now _that_ was something that they had never done before. Or maybe they had, Michael didn’t really know. He supposed fucking and making love could be considered the same thing, but neither he or Luke and referred to it as _that_ before. It was exciting and exhilarating and terrifying all at the same time.

Before Michael could properly react, Luke was off of him, standing up completely to get undressed. Michael breathed a little faster than before as he watched Luke’s big arms rip his shirt off over his broad shoulders, eyes raking over his chest and down his small trail of hair on his lower abdomen before Luke pushed off his jeans as well.

“You’ve got amazing legs.” Michael said, really without thinking. “They’re so long.”

Luke looked up at him, surprised at the compliment. “So are yours, silly.”

“But yours are better!” Michael argued. He was a little relieved when Luke decided to climb on top of Michael instead of fighting back, kissing the argument right out of Michael’s mouth.

They took it slow, which was different but good. Michael loved running his hand through Luke’s hair, tugging on it every so often, swallowing Luke’s groan into his mouth when he pulled it. Michael loved the way Luke’s free hand petted down Michael’s side, finding its place on his hip, thumb rubbing over his hipbone. But most of all, Michael loved the way Luke grinded down on him, finding the perfect slow-and-steady pattern that made the black haired boy whine and gasp and scratch Luke’s back.

When Michael became particularly close, he pushed at Luke’s shoulder in warning. The blond boy got the message, moving off of Michael, making the older boy groan in frustration.

“Trust me, this will be worth it.” Luke smiled at him, reaching down to get something out of his jeans that he had discarded before.

Michael whined. “I knoooooow, but its soooo hard.”

The older boy watched Luke chuckle at Michael’s complaining as he returned to the bed, holding some familiar packets in his hands. Michael spread his legs apart for Luke, the blond boy putting himself in between them.

Luke ripped open a packet of lube and squeezed it onto his fingers. “Gonna open you up now, ‘kay?”

“’Kay.” Michael answered back, winking at Luke.  Luke moaned at the sight, leaving wet kisses on the inside of Michael’s thigh so that the older boy would moan too. Luke was so thoughtful in this way, Michael thought. He always wanted things to be even during sex, or at least for Michael to always be as turned on and satisfied as he was. It was generous, and it _definitely_ didn’t make Michael blush a little when he thought about it alone, hours after they had fucked.

Michael’s head fell back on the bed as the first finger entered his hole, feeling his tight walls beginning to slowly stretch out, a burn that warmed him from the inside out. Luke worked him for a while, continuing to kiss and leave marks on Michael’s thighs as he did. Michael’s head fell to the side when he felt another finger work him open, and that’s when he opened his eyes. He was met with his own face staring back at him, the mirror being in his direct line of sight. His eyes then traveled down to where Luke was pumping him with his fingers. It was the first time Michael was seeing it from this angle, and it was so hot, so sexy to see Luke between his legs and scissoring him open. Michael moaned loudly, making Luke pause his fingers temporarily to shush him.

“Could we get in trouble for being in here?” Michael asked, voice breaking in the middle.

“Dunno.” Luke responded, slowly continuing to move his fingers in and out of Michael. “But let’s try not to find out.”

When Luke was three fingers deep and Michael was a sweaty moaning mess, the older boy felt Luke remove his fingers, reaching for the condom. When he had it in his hands, he looked up and met Michael’s eyes, and the pale boy could tell there was something on Luke’s mind.

“What is it?” Michael asked, feeling nervous and slightly tense.

Luke bit his lip ring as he held up the wrapped condom between his first and second finger. “Do you, uh, want to go without this tonight?”

Michael’s eyes widened at the suggestion. Luke was always super careful and super safe when it came to them having sex, always having spare condoms and lube in case Michael had forgotten them, so it was a surprising thing for the blond to suggest. Michael began to imagine the feeling of Luke inside him without a condom, how perfect it would feel and how close he would be to the younger boy.

“I mean, I know you’re clean and you know I’m clean, and we’ve done this so many time before, I just think it will feel so much better –”

“Yeah.” Michael said, voice low as he said it. “Fuck yeah, Luke, of course. It’ll feel so good for both of us.”

Luke seemed to sigh in relief, tossing the condom aside and leaning forward to kiss the older boy. For some reason, Michael felt like the kiss was deeper and better than any kiss they had shared before, tongues moving slow but surly against each other, the cold metal of Luke’s lip ring feeling so familiar and hot to Michael, the way Luke’s slightly chapped lips sucked on Michael’s bottom lip.

The kiss wasn’t long enough in Michael’s opinion, but he didn’t complain when Luke sat up and opened another packet of lube. Michael was about to be fucked, by his favorite person to be fucked by, his favorite person in general. It was odd that he came to that conclusion at that moment, when he was laid out and exposed in front of Luke while the blond boy slicked up his cock, throwing his head back and slamming his ocean blue eyes shut at the feeling. Luke was Michael’s favorite person to do anything with, whether it was sexual or not. Michael loved the feeling of Luke’s hand caressing his face while he sucked the blond boy off just as much as he loved playing GTA on his Xbox with him. They had been best friends for so long, and with this new development to their friendship, Michael realized there was not a person on this earth he liked more than Luke.

“Luke?” Michael said allowed, getting the younger boy to open his eyes and look at him.

“Yeah?”

“I…I like the way you make me feel.” It was a dumb thing to say, but Michael’s cock was hot and dripping on his stomach and his hole was so stretched open that his mind was beginning to falter. That would be his excuse anyways, if Luke teases him about it later. Too turned on to think straight. That happens to everyone, Michael thought.

Instead of taking the shit out of Michael for it, Luke just beamed down at him, and leaned down on top of him again, looking into his eyes.

“I like the way you make me feel, too.” Luke said softly, like it was a secret. Michael wanted to kiss him, but the younger boy’s mouth was just out of reach. Luke continued talking.

“I’m going to make you feel so good tonight. I’m going to make love to you so well that you scream my name so everyone downstairs can hear, so they all know that I’m the one who gets to fuck you; I’m the one who gets to see you like this. I want them to come up here and find us, find your legs open so wide and compliant, only for me, so I can slide my cock in you and pound you until you come.”

Michael was panting by the time Luke finished saying this, moaning on the last word, eyes shut at the image of it. Michael felt Luke move above him, and suddenly felt his legs being pulled up. Luke rested Michael’s legs on his shoulders – his large, broad, sexy shoulders, making Michael whimper as the blond took his own cock in his hands and align himself with Michael’s hole. He took one look up at Michael, and then motioned his head to the side. At first the older boy was confused, but then he looked to his left side and into the mirror. It was then that Luke began to push the head of his cock in Michael’s ass, sliding it ever so slowly into Michael, letting the black haired boy watch as he did this.

Michael moaned so loudly that it rang in his own ears, watching Luke’s cock be buried in him from a new angle. It was so sexy and hot, and when Michael looked up to see Luke smirking back at him, Michael thought he could come right there, untouched and too soon. He was luckily able to hold it together, moaning and whining as the blond boy continued to make love to him.

The pale boy soon realized how much more sensual making love was compared to just fucking. Luke’s thrusts were much more slow and planned than usual; having a steady pattern and managing to hit the spot in Michael that made him see stars just when he needed too. There was a lot more eye contact, a lot more face cradling, and more drawn out noises from both boys. At one point, Luke rested his hands on the headboard of the bed above Michael, and the older boy took this moment to run his hand down Luke’s chest, feeling the blond boy’s chest sweat on the palms of his hands as Luke focused on grinding into Michael just right, just perfectly.

Michael began to feel the familiar swell in his stomach, and began to push at Luke’s shoulder immediately.

“Luke, god Luke I’m so close, I –”

Luke’s hand was on Michael’s cock before the older boy could finish his sentence. Michael gasped and moaned at Luke’s touch as the blond boy began to thrust into Michael faster, breaking the slow rhythm he had before.

“You wanna come, yeah?” Luke asked. “Wanna come all over your pretty pale chest?”

Michael whined, glancing back at the mirror, watching Luke’s balls slap Michael’s ass every time Luke thrusted into him, as well as his slick cock disappearing in and out of him.

“ _Fuck_ , Michael.” Luke moaned as Michael tightened around him. “I – fuck – I love you so much, okay? Just know how much I fucking love this, how much I fucking love you.”

The thought of Luke loving Michael was what did it. Michael moaned Luke’s name in almost a scream as he came, painting his own chest with his come. Luke didn’t slow down at all, continuing his pace in Michael as he chased his own orgasm.

“I love you too.” Michael said, his post-orgasm haze blurring his inhibition of what he really wanted to say. “I have for a while now, loved you that is.”

That’s what did it for Luke as well. Within seconds of Michael saying this, Luke came also, Michael’s name on his tongue as he spilled into Michael. It was a different feeling to Michael, but not bad. He actually kind of liked it.

Luke moved Michael’s legs from his shoulders so he could lean down and kiss him, licking the inside of his mouth. His chest rested on the older boy’s, not caring that it was covered in his cum.

“I meant it.” Michael whispered quickly when they broke their kiss for air. “I love you Luke, so much.”

“I love you too, Michael.” Luke whispered back, brushing Michael’s hair out of his face. “You’re beautiful in every way. I love you.”

Luke kissed him again and Michael smiled into it. The feelings he had been feeling for a while he now knew were shared with Luke. He loved Luke and Luke loved him. And now he was _really_ glad that Calum and Ashton had dragged them to this party.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments/kudos and follow me on [tumblr!](http://muketrash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
